thejusticeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Belarus
Belarus (ベラルーシ, Berarūshi) is a character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. In 2008, Himaruya gave human names to some of the characters and she received the name Natalia Arlovskaya (ナターリヤ・アルロフスカヤ, Natāriya Arurofusukaya); informal variant: Natasha (ナターシャ, Natāsha) Belarusian: Наталля Арлоўская, (Natałlia Arłoŭskaja); Russian: Наталья Арловская (Natal'ya Arlovskaya). Appearance Belarus has long platinum hair and blue eyes. Use a long blue dress, white apron, a white ribbon for the hair (which is sometimes blue) and black shoes. Russia and Lithuania refer to it as "very beautiful". Still, in Episode 1 , his hair is light brown and wore a black dress with no apron and ribbon. Attributes Appearance Belarus has long, platinum blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She wears a long navy blue dress, a white hairbow (shown in one illustration to be on a headband), a white waist apron, and black shoes with black thigh-highs. Russia has also stated that she is "a very pretty girl" while Lithuania stated that she can be "strong yet cute" In her cameo appearance in Meeting Of The World'''in Hetalia: Axis Powers Volume 1, her hair was colored light brown, and she wore a black hairbow and black dress (with no apron). Her hair also appeared to be drawn shorter. In a sketch by Hidekaz Himaruya, she is shown to wear a deep green jacket, a long matching skirt, and black boots as part of her military uniform. Her bow is also colored black. Personality and Interests She is an intimidating, harsh young woman who has a deep infatuation with her older brother Russia, to the point where she wants to get married to him. However, he doesn't feel the same way, and feels disturbed by her very presence. Belarus is shown to carry around a knife at points, most notably in the "Meeting Of The World" strip where she's holding it to a traumatized Latvia's back as her brother scares him. According to a footnote at the end of '''Russia's Big And Little Sisters in Hetalia Volume 2, Belarus briefly became a sort of adoptive younger sister to America after the fall of the Soviet Union. Her appearance as a Hetalia "desktop buddy" also reveals that she loves the occult, and that her favorite reading material was the Soviet newspaper Pravda. Latvia also mentions that Belarus has been into rock music lately. Name Her surname is often rendered and translated as Alfroskaya, but the more accurate spelling would be Arlovskaya, since Alfroskaya would be rendered as Arufurosukaya. Another version of the name is Arlofskaya. If read as Arlovskaya, the surname would correspond to Arlovski, like the Belarusian Andrei Arlovski. It is probable that he was not Himaruya's specific inspiration, though the other two surname spellings cannot be found outside of the fandom. While her name is Natalia, Natasha is alternatively used for her as an informal variant of the girl's name and is also considered to be valid. Her first name may have also been intended to be spelled as Natalya. Trivia *Her birthdate, August 25th, corresponds with the date of Belarus' establishment of independence from the Soviet Union in 1991. *According to notes in 2009 by Hidekaz Himaruya, Belarus was originally designed as a shy, more reserved character. An early headshot sketch shows her to have a plain headband, while her hair is colored light brown. Additional notes in the special edition of Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 3 revealed that Himaruya had also considered an angrier character that was more reflective of the "tsundere" archetype, who would always be complaining and frustrated. *In the American version of the anime, Belarus is said to "probably be bipolar" and ignores the fact she's losing her mind and her money. *Belarus and Ukraine's character song is the only female's song that has been released. Category:Character Category:Girls Category:Humans Category:Allies Category:Honorary Members of Kakashi's/Tigger's Group Category:European characters Category:Sexy characters